White Houses
by sharpie x3
Summary: David decides he and Sam should take a break, and Sam's family fins it best to send her on vacation with her mom's best friend's daughter in Maine. She doesn't really want to go, but she has the experience of a lifetime and four new friends. R


**White Houses: Chapter 1  
**

**Author's Note: **I fell in love with "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton, so I decided to do a fanfic called White Houses. I didn't really know what character from what book to use, so I decided Sam. I actually started before I realized there was a sequel to All-American Girl, so this is as if Ready Or Not never existed. Just keep that in mind, please. Read, review? Oh, and I'm probably going to finish the whole fanfic before I update just so it all corresponds.

* * *

**Top ten reasons why this summer's going to suck:**

_10. My parents are shipping me away, which normally I wouldn't complain about, but I had no choice in this matter._

_9. I can't see David or talk to him. Separations really suck. What am I supposed to do without him? What am I supposed to do with a broken heart?_

_8. I really can't find my way driving. With my luck, it'll take me a month to get to Maine, and I'll never find my way back._

_7. I'll be with a cult._

_6. I'm going to get sunburn. Seriously, my skin's so sensitive, I'm going to look like a tomato and feel like there are a million red ants on me. Okay, maybe not, but I hate sunburn._

_5. I won't have inspiration to draw. I mean, there's no Susan Boones in Maine. Or are there?_

_4. I'm still famous, so people will recognize me, especially since David kind of sort of just broke up with me. I think. Tabloids love that stuff._

_3. The media can't help me this time._

_2. I can't just stay home when I "feel under the weather." Usually I'd just shut myself out from the rest of the world and stay in my pajamas, but how can I do that in Maine?_

_1. Surprisingly, I'm going to miss my sister._

"I think we should take a break."

Those words kept on playing in my head. I remember it clear as day—his green eyes unreadable, his body language distant. I had hinted no trace of a smile on his face. The reason, I don't quite know. All I knew was that I couldn't take it. No way could I be happy. I had suffered already from being apart from him, and I didn't want to repeat it. He knew this, and yet only a flicker of sympathy shown on his face. I had nodded in disbelief and turned away with tears forming in my eyes. When I was sure he had started walking away, I faced his back. "Goodbye," I quietly whispered, as he would not hear me.

It was summer then, and everyone had encouraged me to look around, not dwell on it. So when my mom's old best friend from Maine called, she set me up for vacation with her daughter "to keep my

mind off of it." I didn't like the sound of it, and I didn't like having to drive to Maine to meet a stranger that I might not even get along with. I only met her once, and might I add I was two at that occurrence. What if she was exactly like Kris Parks?

Besides, who even knows what they do in Maine? There's a slight possibility that she might be in some cult. I mean, I know I'm weird, but a cult? Come on.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, finding them a little wet. After I forced myself out of bed, I decided to go right back into bed. The truth was I wasn't looking forward to today. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to stay. I wanted to hurt, and yet I didn't. The only thing I knew for sure was I wanted to draw, so I picked up my pad and let my hands work.

About thirty minutes later, someone had to do something I hate.

"Sam! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

She opened my door and disrupted me. Lucy I mean, when I was drawing. Only I didn't mind when she hugged me. I broke down. I cried, I held on to her, I didn't talk. No words were exchanged. She understood. She gently stroked my hair as I didn't hold back my tears.

After about five minutes of groveling in my self pity, the tears stopped flowing. I stopped gasping for breath. She held me arms length away from her when she realized the worst had passed. "Do you want to talk?" She asked in a sincere voice. I nodded pitifully and realized she was waiting for me. I felt my cheeks match the color of my hair before I started.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered and saw her nod. My voice picked up volume, "but I need to. I need to get away from where I see David everywhere. I need to forget about him, but I know I can't. I miss him, and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't know what I did. I don't know why he doesn't want me anymore. I don't want to go to Maine wearing a false smile. I feel fake. I don't think I can be happy like this. I'm going to miss everything and everyone. What if I don't even like it there? Maine, I mean." I took a breath. "I wish everything were easier." I looked back at her with a hurt look on my face. She took a minute to respond.

"Sammie," she never called me that, "everyone wants it easier. But it just isn't. As for you and David, you two really love each other, so eventually he'll realize he needs you. I give him a month at the most." I stared at her, wondering if what she said was true. She wasn't the smartest or nicest one, but she knew what to say and when to say it now. "Besides, if you don't like it in Maine, it's only two weeks. You can call me every day if you want."

I smiled slightly and hugged my sister. "Thanks," I sniffled. She squeezed me.

"Anytime, Sam. Now come on, Theresa made burgers just for you." I smiled, realizing this is why I love my sister, even though I've never seen her like this before. It makes me love her all that more.

The rest of my day at home went by without any problems. I could breathe, laugh, smile, cherish. Catherine came over to see me off along with my family. It was as if they were sending off the old Sam and waiting for the arrival of a new one, a happier one. In their minds, they were leaving an unhappy Sam. Everyone rushed their goodbyes.

"Are you alright?" Catherine interrogated me as she hugged me as I was ready to walk out the door. I merely nodded, and she told me she could call me anytime I wanted since she had a little doubt in her eyes.

"I'll keep you in touch with my findings of Area 51," my genius sister called as I turned on the ignition. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out of the driveway. I had everything with me, my suitcase, my snacks, and most importantly, the GPS system. I decided to defy it though and go the long way, past David's house, the White House.

In front of the famous White House, there was a riot of protestors. No welcoming smiles, no welcoming (ex?)boyfriends. It still seemed so normal, as if it were perfectly fine to see protestors right in your own driveway. I didn't see him, as I hadn't expected to. My heart pained a little, but I continued driving with Gwen Stefani playing from the stereo.

I felt as if I was running away from my problems. Maybe I was. Maybe I needed to talk. Maybe things will work out, but for now, I have to meet this cult.


End file.
